


Bible Study

by Woozi_Booty_Lover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi, also i made this multi in relationship because, but he isn't in real life, if not its suggested, im pretty sure i mention everyone in this, so its more of your perspective really, woozi is trans in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozi_Booty_Lover/pseuds/Woozi_Booty_Lover
Summary: A story about Jisoo and Jihoon’s complicated relationship. By complicated, I mean this is about Jisoo’s one sided love with Jihoon.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote anything, hopefully I improved over time. I wanted to write something longer and not just smut with a background, but smut with a story. Like a very well produced porno. Please enjoy my little preview.

 

 

One more song.

 

Just one more song to go through and we’ll be done with service. As much as I love to sing and show off with my choir group, there is someone else I would rather be with. The one sitting in the third row with her short brown hair. A big white frilly bow around her neck that I bet her mom forced her to wear to give off that ‘innocent’ vibe. It’s silly but she still pulls it off. Her figure seems to glows from the light the passes through the stained glass. Her eyes finds me and she gives a small smile. If it wasn’t my part to sing, I would’ve done the same back.

 

I stuff my robe into the closet with all the others and say my goodbyes as I pass through the door. My best friend shouts to me.

“Hey, wait up Jisoo!” Jeonghan catches up and bumps my shoulder. “Let me walk with you.” We have bible study together in a separate building near the church.

“Do you want to hang out tomorrow? There’s this new show that I’ve been binging on and I thought you'd be into it since it’s about catching criminals and aliens... If that doesn’t persuade you, my mom and dad are baking a shit ton of food for Tuesday and we both know there'll be extras.”  

That sounds really tempting. His mom is literally the best baker ever. What’s better is that she always leaves some on the side just for me like he said, but…

 

“Sorry man I can’t. I already made plans for tomorrow. Can you still save some me?” I can hear his annoyance without needing to look at him.

“Let me guess, _Jihoon_.” Why he’s acting this like it’s a bad thing? Jihoon and I don’t even hang out that much.

“Don’t give me that look, _Hong_. Every time I ask you to hang with me, you say that you have plans. As I remembered, I'm your bestfriend.”

“Really? I never noticed.” Wow. I must look like a jerk here, neglecting my friend. “Sorry.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I can’t stop you from falling head over heels over a girl that will never like you back.”

Why does he always go the love route? “What are you talking about? Jihoon likes me, we’re friends.”

“Not what I meant. I know you still have a crush on her but she just doesn’t seem interested in you that way.”

“Shut up, we’re just friends.” I gave up on the idea that she’ll ever date me a while ago anyways. I've been pretty satisfied being best friends with her. 

“Oh, is that so?" He turns his head back to me as we walk up the steps. "Well what if I told you that I know that she’s been eyeing Jun for a while now.”

“What? No! Why him?” Shit, I shouldn't have said that. That was a quiz and I completely bombed it. But still, Jihoon wouldn’t go for someone like Jun, I know her enough to at least know that. “He’s like the complete opposite of her. You’re lying.”

“Seems like you’re a little jealous. I didn’t think you were that easily pushed.” Jeonghan opens the door to the separate building. He faces me with a smirk that grown on his face.

“I’m done talking to you. You’re talking complete utter nonsense. Come back to me when your not spewing bull.” I’m not jealous. I shouldn't be jealous. I just care about her very much, we met in high school, and been friends ever since. I would’ve reacted just the same if Jeonghan was dating someone off from his type. Yup. Just the same.

“ _Sorry_ that you can’t see yourself like I do.” Jeonghan said. He didn’t look sorry. He wasn’t sorry. Dick.

We greeted the teacher and got to our seats. I sat in a corner desk by Jihoon, who didn’t notice my presence. She was talking to Seungcheol.

 

Is she actually attracted to Junhui? I still can’t wrap my head around it, I’ve known her for so long. Maybe she likes bad boys and I just never realized it. Not that Jun is a bad boy but he does get in trouble a lot for...odd reasons. Sometimes it not even his fault, the poor dude. He just gets the wrong end. Maybe she feels pity for him? Well even then, their personalities wouldn’t be compatible at all. He is also a notorious flirter, I’m pretty sure she isn’t a big fan of that. Either way, I’m keeping a close eye on him. Jihoon means a lot to me so I don’t want her to fall into the wrong hands. 

 

“Okay class, quiet down. Everyone is here so lets start off class with this video on the story of...” The teacher starts explaining while I space out. A video means that the teacher is sick and will be sleeping during class. I don’t know why they keep the class going instead of canceling. No one watches the video anyways.

When the video starts, I tap my finger on Jihoons desk to catch her attention. She was silently startled, eyes following my hand up to my face. Her face brightens up, mouthing a greeting to me.

I bring myself to her ear to whisper “When does your dad want you home?”

I made plans with Jihoon, we're going to watch a new kids movie at an old theatre. Jihoon thinks it’s dumb but it looks really cute and I didn’t want to go by myself so she’s coming with me.

“No later than ten. That gives us some time to spare to do something like…” How kind of him, letting us stay out late. He used to tell me that she had to be home at eight ‘or else’. Never really knew what he meant though.

“Ice cream? Or we can go to the park, the one close to your house.” Jihoon made a small face but quickly turns it to a smile.

“Yeah, sure let’s do that.” Her voice had the smallest tinge of disappointment. Why is that?

I was about to say something back, but the teacher shushed us. Guess she wasn’t sleeping like I thought.

I can hear Jeonghan snickering behind me. Double Dick.

* * *

 

“Well students, I hope you learned something today. That’s it for class today.”

Jihoon and I said our goodbyes and made our way home in different groups. I usually walk home with Jeonghan alone but he dragged Mingyu to join us. We were halfway to my home when my lovely friend Jeonghan, decided to bring up my earlier personal conversation I had with Jihoon.

 

“So what were you two whispering about?” Jeonghan wiggled his brow with a smirk. Mingyu is giggling behind us. “Come on. Tell us something juicy, lover boy.”

“Well it’s nothing you’re thinking about, perverts.” I retorted. They act like they're still in highschool (well we just graduated). 

“We’re just messing with you, but for real are you guys going out now or what?” Mingyu asks. Can people stop poking at me about this?

“He wishes!” Jeonghan yells. “He’s so desperate that he’ll spend any spare time he haves on her. Leaving me, his _poor_ and _loyal_ best friend behind.” He dramatically falls to his knees but just as quickly, drops his act and begins to laugh.

“Would you shut up? I am completely satisfied with our friendship. I know she’s not interested in me --and I can say the same back-- but that doesn’t mean I can’t hang out with her. We’re just going to watch a movie and that’s all.” Why can’t they understand this?

Like yeah, I used to maybe have a crush on her when we met in highschool (so what?) and I maybe have told my best friend about how much I loved her for two years straight and maybe my old feelings have never really died since then but-

“Ooooh so you’re gonna hold hands with her during the movie? You're going to use your smooth moves to get a smooch from her? You might even get to _second base_ if you play your cards right. We all know you would like that.” Jeonghan kept teasing. I’m trying to be the better man by not reacting. Their words won't phase me. That worked until Mingyu opened his mouth.

“I wouldn’t mind hitting a homerun with her. She got small tits but her **_ass_ ** is where is show is.” Mingyu states as he uses hand gestures to help prove his point. I’m now pretty passed annoyed with both of them at this point. I don’t have to deal with this.

“Mingyu you **beast**! But I do agree with you, I wouldn’t mind having some alone time with her if Jisoo wasn’t joined at the hip with her. With a butt like hers, I wonder what she looks like when she’s-”

“Okay, screw you guys. I’m leaving.” I walked passed them and sprint towards my house. My friends are acting extra douchey today.

“I guess we have to simmer down Mingyu, I think we teased him enough.” This was heard but I didn’t want to stop and tell them off. I just wanted to go home and cool down. The last thing I want is to be upset tomorrow or the start an argument with them (mostly Jeonghan).

  
My friends can _really_ get on my nerves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really write so much dialogue in a chapter before but I really needed an intro to help bring things off. Something short and to the point. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Thank you reading, comments are appreciated.  
> Also, I'll update when I can depending of how much time I got on my hands.


	2. A Little Hang Out (date)

_“ AH AH AH Jisoo!” Jihoon moans out._

 

_One leg was resting on my shoulder as the other leg is wrapped tightly around my waist. Hands are grabbing onto the sheets. Hair is damp against her forehead and sweat drips down her chest. Eyes shut tight but her mouth hangs open. Beautiful noises comes out of her mouth, noises that no one else should hear but me._

_I grab her right hand and pound my fully hard cock into her with vigorous thrusts. My free hand is brought to Jihoon’s mouth. Fingers are coated by the warm slimy muscle. I lower the wet fingers to her clit and slowly rubs circles. The feeling of warmth in my abdomen is now burning._

_“Jisoo I’m close. Ah fuck.” She mumbles into the pillow. Thighs are shaking, the whole body is vibrating in pleasure. She throws her head back._

_“Jisoo, Jisoo, JI-”_

 

“Shit!” I sat up and scan my surroundings. No one else is in my bed. I reach for my clock on the nightstand.

 

4:30 am.

 

Great, I woke up by a wet dream. I thought I would grow out of it but look at what just happened. Thank god that no one heard me this time. I’m still haunted from the time my dad came into my bedroom while I was beating it in the middle of the night. Now the my door is always locked.

Going back to sleep is not going to happen. Might of well get myself cleaned up and ready. I already know this is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

I can’t get that dream out of my head.

 

Every moment I had to myself, that dream would come back. Listening to music, doing activities, being with my family; these are just some of the things I tried to forget Jihoon’s makeshift moans.

I felt really guilty when I think of Jihoon in such a sexual manner, but my brain and cock seems to love it. I’m frustrated in more ways than I ever thought was possible. The image of her squirming in pleasure is beautiful yet haunting my every being. I would like to blame Jeonghan and Mingyu from yesterday but I really can’t. Embarrassingly enough, this wasn’t the first wet dream I had of her.

Maybe I should just cancel our plans today so I can sort this out. And by sorting out, I mean not get a boner during our date. No, that would be a dick move to make, it’s almost six. I can control myself, I’m not a wild animal. Also, I’m already at her door step. Can’t back out now.

 

I press my thumb to the doorbell. There is a muffled conversion and sounds of footsteps coming to the door. Behind the door is revealed to be a brunette in a floral t-shirt and grass stained jeans. It was Jihoon herself.

“Hey Jihoon! Are you ready to go?” I wouldn’t be surprise if she wasn’t, I came here way too early.

“Um no actually. I was playing soccer with some kids and I’m pretty sweaty and dirty and… is it okay if you wait for a bit? I won’t take long.” Jihoon asks. Now that I have good look over, she isn’t wrong.

“Not a problem, I came here early anyways.”

“Thanks, just wait on the couch. I’ll be right back!” Jihoon runs up the stairs as I take my shoes off.

Before I took a seat, I look around the living room.

 

Jihoon’s family live in a small house that feels like it should belong to a different decade, or to a granny. There’s a lot of antiques and old furniture, to the point that it feels cluttered in some areas of the house. Even though the place is small, It’s very cozy and more welcoming compared to my home. The air is always warm and smell of cinnamon every time I come over.

I would pretty much live here if it wasn’t for the Jihoon’s parents. They’re not bad parents or anything, they’re just protective and maybe a little controlling because of it. I can understand why they would though, Jihoon is the only child they have. The last thing they want for her is to get hurt. I just wish that they wouldn’t be so cautious as they are and become a little more trusting when it comes to anyone outside the family, including me.

Being friends with her for four years does not bring all their walls down. They got comfortable with me over time so I can be in their house for sleepovers and take Jihoon out. Even though there are rules I have to follow about going out, I’m still one of the only three people she can hang outside the home with. I think they view me as a responsible and trustworthy person. They know nothing bad would happen to her if I’m around.

I find the book I was looking for on the bookshelf. It’s a photo book of Jihoon.

I’ve seen all the pictures before -trust me, there's a lot- but I like looking through them. I mostly like the latest ones because I was friends with Jihoon all during high school. Memories flood in the back of my mind while the images were shown in front of me. Jihoon has definitely changed from when I first met her to now.

 

“I’m done.” Turning myself around, I watched Jihoon walk up to me. She was clean of sweat and dirt and snugged herself into a fresh clean outfit.

I raised the book I had in my hands to her. Her face grimaced and her eyes rolled at it. “Really?  Why do you like looking at these so much? I rather forget those years, to tell you the truth.”

“Is that so? I thought you looked really pretty back then.” She had a very cute image back then, but now she looks more grown with no baby fat left in her face.

“So what? Are you trying to say I’ve turned ugly now?” Jihoon said, looking offended by my words.

“No! I’m not trying to say that at all! To tell you the truth, I always think you’re cute.” I said the last part under my breath but my voice still ranged to her ears. Her face becomes surprised with a soft hint of blush rising onto her cheeks. I could feel mine doing the same.

“Oh…” A small curve of her lips slowly forms on her face. “Jisoo that’s sweet of you to say. It was also super cheesy.” She giggles. I join her to let go the embarrassment I felt. That’s when her dad comes in on us.

 

He looks Jihoon up and down her body and frowned. I looked back to Jihoon and did the same. She was not prepared for the night time temperatures like I was.

“Jihoon Sweetheart, isn’t that um… you should wear something warmer. You’re gonna get cold.” Her dad said, sounding concerned. He didn’t force Jihoon to change but he heavily is suggesting it.

“It’s fine dad. The nights aren’t so cold in the summer.” Jihoon replied confidently.  Her father sighs.

“Alright sweety, have fun.” The father gives up easily so they won’t argue. We both start walking to the front door. I turn my head to her dad. He gives me a stern look. I’ve know that look very well after all the years he gave the same face to me every time we leave.

“She’ll be safe with me, don’t worry. See you again at ten, Mr. Lee.” His shoulder’s laxed a little before I shut the door.

JIhoon and I get into my crappy car and start driving our way to the theatre. I wish I had a new car because the mileage sucks but my dad gave it to me so for his sake I’ll keep it a little longer.

 

We don’t talk to each other while I’m driving, mostly because I have to focus on the road. I get easily distracted with other people. There was a time I was talking to Jeonghan about a party we were going and to make a long story short, we almost drove into a ditch. Well actually, I did drive into a ditch. My parents freaked out and Jeonghan never told his parents so I wouldn’t get in trouble by more grown ups. I still owe him big time for that. Anyways, there’s no talking to the driver now.

 

 

When we got inside the theatre, I told Jihoon to buy snacks as I get the tickets. She agrees and starts to walk her way but then stops. She looks at the list of movies they are playing tonight  and turns back my direction. A horror thriller movie is playing tonight and it’s the one that Jihoon has been dying to see for a while. She didn’t know that it just came out a week ago but still ‘begs’ me to get tickets for the movie instead of the planned movie we were going to watch. Begging in Jihoon terms is just demanding me to do it. As long as it makes her happy.

It’s going to be 15 minutes till the movie starts it seems. I’ve been thinking in the car about if Jihoon actually like Jun. I know I shouldn’t be poking into her personal life, but it would be nice to know. She talks very vaguely about her past relationships and never mention names. I wonder if it’s because she regrets them or just does it for the other’s sake. Either way, I’ll support her no matter what.

I get back together with Jihoon again and find our way to the right room. I hold the popcorn while she holds the drinks. Giving our tickets off and entering the partially filled room, Jihoon starts walking ahead to the back row, in the middle seats. I sit after she does.

 

Now how do I subtly ask her? Maybe I should warm up to the question by mentioning his name, see what reaction she gives.

 

“Sooo… Jun-” Jihoon rolls her eyes instantly from hearing the name.

“Oh my god, not this shit! It was just a fling, nothing special.” She immediately said. Wait they were dating? When was this and why didn’t I notice?

“I tell just one person and the next thing I know, everyone knows about it! Who told you anyways? Jeonghan? God he is so fucking petty. He spreads anything that’s gossip worthy, it’s like he’s still in highschool.” Jihoon complained. Truthfully, I agree with her about Jeonghan, he shouldn’t spread something that was meant to be private. I just wonder why Jeonghan didn’t tell me if he told everyone else. But then again, we all just kinda came out of highschool so he hasn’t had the time to change.

“Um yeah he told me I guess, but I don’t care if you dated Jun or not. Well I do but I don’t- like it’s your choice and all but I still be there for you and all because we’re friends and I-” Jihoon eyebrows knitted together. I’m trying to not piss her off but I don’t know what to say.

“You thought we were dating?” Jihoon finally asked.

“That’s what you said earlier.” Is that not what she just said? Am I missing something?

“Oh Right! I did say that. The point is that we’re not together anymore though so that’s a relief.” She said it for me. I shouldn’t have a reason to be relieved except for the chance that she doesn’t like Jun anymore.

 

“You guys weren’t right for each other anyways. Complete opposites of each other.” Shit why did I say that. I need to keep telling myself to stop being jealous, it’s already over.

“Aren’t we like that though?” Jihoon smirks.

“Huh? Well, we’re different I guess.” We have something that others don’t.

“How?” Jihoon asks.

“We work well together.” We go hand in hand, we always did.

Jihoon looks at me blankly for a few moments and then smiles. I don’t know what’s she thinking but I hope she thinks how I do in a way.

“...yeah we do. Stay with me, okay?” I was slightly surprised by her question. Never thought that she would need to say that, she even looks embarrassed by it. It’s really cute.

“I never thought of leaving.” I held her hand and her hand tightens in return. She can be soft when she wants to.

 

 

After the movie, I drove us to the park as planned. We walked around the kids area where it was empty and started playing on the swings. We talked about the movie and how much it scared the piss out of me, to just talking about the little things in life while the cold wind hit our faces and the stars glimmer above. This is why I love summer, the mornings are hot but the nights are chill. The sky is always clear so the stars shine much brighter. I bet they would look better if we were out in the country. Smog and all that jazz.

I just realised how hard it is to actually swing on these swing sets now that I’m much older and taller from when I was just a kid. Much harder actually. My feet keep hitting the ground so I can’t go as high as I used to. How is Jihoon doing this?

Looking over to her, I notice that her feet barely touches the ground. I guess being short have their benefits. Another thing to mention, she doesn’t have a jacket on. The summers may have warmer nights, but that isn’t really saying much. Going to a full stop, I tried to take a closer look at her to see if she was getting cold. From the blur of her moving body, I can tell that her nose and cheeks is slightly turning rosy. I should giver her my hoodie. Unlike her, I actually prepared myself with a long sleeve shirt and a thin hoodie.

Jihoon finally slows down and get lower to the ground till she is also at a full stop. She looks back at me while twisting in place.

 

“What’s up?” She asks.

“Aren’t you cold?” I can see her arms shaking against the metal chains.

“No” Is she serious? Jihoon is stubborn, but I’m also persistent.

“You sure? You look like you’re shivering. I can give you my hoodie, if you want to.” I’m already taking off my hoodie in hopes that she’ll take it or I’ll just put it on her myself.

“I’m fine really.” Jihoon insists. I would stop if it wasn’t for the fact that I could already feel the cool air seep through the fabric of my shirt. She’s going to get sick at this rate.

“You’re wearing nothing but a crop top and a skirt, seriously take my hoodie.” I nudge my hoodie to her chest but she pushes it back, her face turning a deeper shade of red.

“I’m wearing a turtleneck though.” She mumbles. Okay, now she is just being silly _and_ stubborn. I chuckle as I get closer to her to put the hoodie on her since she won’t do it herself.

“Doesn’t make much of a difference, I can hear your teeth chatter together when you talk.” I bring her arms up, which were cool to the touch. “Should’ve said something earlier or listen to your dad before we left.” I told her as I slip the over sized hoodie on her. “I care about your health, you know.” I pat her shoulder and step away so she could get up. She looks up at me with a grumpy frown.

“Shut up. What about you now? You’re gonna be cold too.” She pokes at my stomach.

“I’ll be okay.” I lied, I was starting to feels chills up my spine. “We could also just go to the car and turn up the heater. Just chat and whatever.” Jihoon lights up at the idea and instantly drags me by the hand. It’s kinda cute since our hands disappear into the sleeve of the hoodie, it’s like my hand is being eaten.

 

We both got into the car right after I unlocked it. The heater went full blast as Jihoon sighed in relief.

“Hey, I was going to ask you this earlier but I guess now will be a good time.” Jihoon turns her head back to me. “Are you going to Hansol’s party on Thursday? I didn’t really want to go at first but then I heard there was alcohol and a pool, so I’m going for the booze.”

“Jihoon you know I don’t drink. I also don’t think it’s a good idea to have a pool involved in the mess. I feel that some drunk guy is just going to puke in it.” From what I have experienced, Hansol throws these over the top parties that are only fun because there is loud music and enough cheap beer to get every teen and frat boy drunk. I usually stay till I see puke or two people trying to have sex in public.

 

“I know, I know. I just don’t want to go by myself, that and…” She hesitates for a moment. ”I need an alibi for my parents because I know they won’t let me go the party but they’ll let me go with you.” She admitted.

So I’m just being used so she could go to a party? I don’t understand what is so special about cheap beer if she could just come to my house and drink. I’m pretty sure my parents won’t even bat an eye if we took one bottle of wine, whiskey, rum, or whatever. I guess it's the thing that other people will be there too. My silence made Jihoon keep talking, I think she’s trying to persuade me some more.

“So I already had to plan set out. We are going to tell my parents that we’re going to a broadway play an-”

“Wait, why a play?”

“Because I want a nice outfit for the party but I need a reason to go shopping, okay?” I rolled my eyes are her, which just made her slap my arm in annoyance. ”Well anyways, when I’m done with the party, you’re going to call my dad and tell him I’m spending the night at your place.”

“And I’m doing that because…what?”

“I’ll be flat out drunk, that’s why. I don’t want then to know I was out drinking and lying to them about where we were. C’mon dude, keep up.” She makes this like it’s so simple but I just keep finding flaws.

“What if he says no? I don’t ever remember a time you spent a night at my place before, I truthfully think that he doesn’t trust me like that.”

“He will, he just looks like that but he doesn’t look down on you. Trust me this will work.” She wrap her hands around mine and gave me a hopeful look.

I still felt like I was being used. I wanted to say something back, say that I won’t do it because even I have standards, but I can’t. The warmth of her hands and her begging face is what's caving me in, I really can’t say no to her. I mean it won’t be that bad, she’ll be with me at the party and I bet a lot of our friends are coming too. Maybe it’ll be fun.

“Fine.” I can’t believe myself, I blame my stupid feelings.

 

Jihoon was overjoyed and pounced herself at me into a hug. I did not know that she could do that, the hugging thing. Before my brain could even comprehend the idea to hug back, she was already off me and was beaming with joy. Who knew alcohol and going against adult figures can make a person so happy?

That hug was the most contact she ever did with anyone besides that time Chan slipped and fell face first onto her butt. Jihoon was pissed and Chan was traumatised. Not because of the incident itself, but what Jihoon did to him after. The poor boy had no chance. I’m pretty sure that only people who remember that incident is Jihoon and Chan. Oh, and me.

“Don’t tell a living soul about what I just did. That is only between us.” I just nodded.

 

We both looked at the time and freaked out. She had to be home in ten minutes. I hope no one is on the road because I gotta speed my ass to her house if I’m gonna get her home on time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little date between Jisoo and Jihoon. If you haven’t figured it out already, the setting is the summer right after high school graduation. I made Jisoo, Jeonghan, Jihoon, and many others around the same age because that’s easy.


	3. Highschool Crush (Rest Stop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a rest stop from the main story. It’s a blast from the past from a moment in highschool, specifically of how Jisoo and Jihoon first met. This will help with getting an idea of how Jihoon’s perspective on the other characters in the story.

 

 

“Hey Jihoon, are you nervous?” Seungcheol asks as he scans through his class schedule once again.

 

“No, not at all. Well, a little.” I looked up at the campus before us. It’s huge and intimidating. It’s our first day of highschool. Just yesterday, I was playing under the summer sun while also playing in front of a computer screen. Back to work we go now, but without the pay or motivation of getting anything done.

 

“What classes do you have?” Seungcheol looks excited over the whole thing, unlike me.

“I have history, math, music, and gym today.” I said. I looked over to his schedule to see if we had any classes together. We only have math and lunch together every other day. That’s it. Great. Dandy. _Perfect._

“Don’t look so upset, look on the bright side.” Seungcheol said.

“What bright side?” As much as Cheol annoys me (during class), I would rather hang out with him than look like a loner.

“We still see each other every other day _and_ you might get a chance to meet some new people. You know, get new friends. _”_   He’s saying that like he finally got the chance to get rid of me. I don’t give up that easily.

“Are you saying that you don’t like me anymore? Am I starting to annoy you?” I accused of him.

“I’m just saying that you can’t _always_ hang with me. I can’t _always_ be there for you, so having someone else you can trust can help a lot.”

“Yeah, I know.” I understand that I can’t  rely on Cheol for everything. I guess this is the push I need to actually make more friends. I look back at to only see a stupid wide grin on his face. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Okay, okay dude. School is about to start, let’s meet up later.” Seungcheol walks away and then turns back. “Make new friends!” He shouts before he continues his way to class.

 

I scoffed him off and made my way to history class.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you saw anyone that you weren’t annoyed with yet?” Seungcheol asks as I drink my soda.

 

“It’s only been half of day one, but no.”

“Aw you’ll get there dude, but let me tell you about this Chinese kid that was in my geography class. He looks like a fucking child but I saw him almost **knock out** another kid right before the teacher came in. I was still watching them until the kid --Minghao I think-- turn to face me and gave me the most terrify-”

 

The lunch bell goes off before he could finish. Thank the lord because I stopped listening a while ago. I also need to remind myself that I need to tell him to stop calling me dude. The only problem with this that I can see is that he just keep slipping up because he calls everyone ‘dude’. Surely he can make an exception for me.

We said our goodbyes and split paths once again and get into our third class.

 

Ah music, a favorite of mine and a subject I have always appreciated ever since I learned to crawl. The class was only a beginners class so the majority of it is just going to be the history of music and the basics of music. This is going to be so easy.

 

The first thing I realized when entering the room was the students. To put things together simply, a third of the students were stoners. Another third are the music nerds that have been in band and orchestra in middle school, people I’m more likely join. The last third are just a group of what seems to be the stereotypical popular kids. They were all surrounding in a circle with some guy playing a guitar in the middle. Did he bring that or did he just take it from storage? Either way, I don’t think this class is advanced enough that we _actually_ get to play anything.

When I got closer to the circle, I heard a soft voice and a rhythmic strumming of the guitar. I decided to sit in one of the desks near the group to listen to the lovely voice. I wanted to see the man that was playing but his head was turned away. All I know is that he haves soft chestnut brown hair and he can play very well.

I sat here with my eyes closed and my ears focused for a couple minutes. I could barely hear his voice but from what I can tell, it was like warm cocoa on a winter’s day. With mini marshmallows on top. In other words, I loved it and I wanted more. But sadly, the song must come to an end. I opened my eyes to the sound of clapping and locked eyes with the man and his guitar. I almost freaked when I saw a pair of cat like eyes looking straight back at me.

We stared at  each other for a few moments. The corner of his lips turned upward as mine did the opposite. He was really cute, like really _really_ cute. For that reason, I don’t know what to do. Do I join him? Do I just ignore him? No, he already knows that I saw him clearly in front of me. Maybe just a little wave will do.

When I did do just that, he did the same back. He also waved to me to come forward. A couple of his friends noticed what he was doing, they both turned with curious faces to see who he was referring to. Great, now I have to get over there.

I was about to stand up and walk my way over till I heard someone walk into the classroom. It was the teacher. She looked around the classroom and set her eyes of the cute guy that was holding the guitar. He got a glare from the teacher as she pointed to what seems to be the supply room. Now I know for sure that wasn’t his. I watched as he said sorry as least ten times while he puts away the instrument to where it was suppose to be. Even his normal voice sounded just as lovely as his singing one.

 

“Alright class, everyone to their seats. Any seat you sit in are going to be your assigned seats for this semester so please pick wisely.” The teacher went to the whiteboard and starts to write her name.

I decided to stay seated as I was in the front but I also have a corner seat. I always pick a corner seat so I won’t have people sit all around. The cute guy comes back and was about to sit in the chair right next to me. Instead of sitting right by me, on of his friends sat there and pat the seat next to him. I felt relieved but also disappointed.

Screw his friend. Well actually his friend is pretty hot too...shit.

 

For the rest of class, the teacher gave us the usual introductory, class rules (no instruments out without teacher’s permission), and the importance of taking this class for our futures. Usual stuff. I decided to text back Seungcheol, who was bored out of his mind. I messaged him that I found someone interesting. His response was obviously him wanting to know everything about the person. I don’t even know the guy’s name. The only thing I know for sure is that I would like to play guitar with him some time later.

The school bell rings, making me one of the first kids to leave the class. Finally, only one more class to take. I feel like one of the worst days of school are the first week of school and finals. They just drag and drag on.

 

Going to my last class, I read a sign that was on the gym door before passing through. Change into our gym clothes it says. Is he really going to make us exercise on the first day? I already hate this class and I haven’t even got to see the teacher.

I make my way to the locker room (after asking someone where it is in the first place) and enter the boy’s locker room. I used to be upset over the idea of going into the boy’s bathroom or locker room, thinking that I’m suppose to go into the girl’s instead. I was pretty young so I didn’t know any differences of being a boy or girl really. For a while, I thought I was a girl till my mom told me I was actually a boy. I know I’m a girl, it’s just more complicated than what five year-old me was probably imagining. Complicated and confusing. I’m just glad that my parents are being supportive of me.

There’s not much guys around so changing in public wasn’t too much of a bother. We’re pretty much at that awkward stage in life called puberty. Too much hair, no hair, lanky bodies, acne, and so much more. I look like a twink boy from a low budget ‘barely eighteen’ porno as much as I hate to admit. The point I’m trying to make is that everyone is uncomfortable with their bodies in high school.

Opening the small locker door, I snatch the white shirt and gym shorts from my bag. I take off my uniform and put them back in the locker. I pull the t-shirt over my head. Better take out the deodorant and cologne just to make sure. While preparing, a person came from behind and started to remove their clothes. Great, out of all the places they chose, it had to be right next to me. I took a peek of the person behind the locker door. It was one of the cute guy’s friends.

 

Crap.

 

I turned away and just went back to normal, on the outside. Internally, I’m freaking out because we just had class together. Also, he’s hot. Hot guy is going to judge me right now and notice my twink ass out. He’s going to say something soon I just know it. I took another peek at his face through the slits of the door, pretending to be finding something. Hot guy was facing my direction but I can’t tell what he’s staring at. He’s looking down but at what?

I bend down to put my shorts on and took another quick glance at him. I just figured out what he’s looking at and I don’t know if I should be flattered or disgusted by him.

He’s been checking out my ass the whole time. There was nothing on my other side to look at. Pulling my shorts up in embarrassment, I then slightly turn my face to him.

He still had a small smirk on his face but quickly changed it once he noticed me staring at him. I can see pretty boy’s growing bulge from here. I felt so exposed because of this perverted guy and the short shorts don’t make things easier. Even then, he’s still fuckable. I’ll still suck him off if he asked though. Obviously he’s interested.

 

“Hey, you look familiar. We just had class together, right? Jeonghan by the way.” I believe how he can easily try to pull off an angelic smile after catching him in the act.

“How would you know that?” He knows your face dumb ass. You just had class with him and looked like an idiot in front of him and his friend you dumbass.

Jeonghan chuckles, “I know a cute butt when I see it.” He takes a step closer and leans towards to whisper. “You wanna get together after class? Or during class if you like. I’m not picky, mostly if it’s you.” I can see his arm trying to touch my arm but I back away from him.

“You don’t even know if I’m even gay or not but you’re still asking me out. Also, what makes you think I’ll do a quickie with you?” Now that he actually asked me, I changed my mind. Does that make me hypocritical or just a normal person? I know I’m not the best looking person around here but I still have standards.

“I don’t know. You’re cute, I’m hot.” What great reasons you got there, buddy. Wait, when did he get close to me again? “I’ll take care of you, baby.” His hands are on my hips, I feel his thumbs rubs circles at the edge of the waistband. I also hear more people coming in the already half full locker room. I gotta leave like _now_.

I slammed my locker closed. “That’s nice and all, but I’m not interested.” I said in my best passive aggressive voice. I start speed walking out of the room.

Jeonghan faintly said something as I make my way past the herd of boys. “Suit yourself, love.”

Taking my time to get to the gym, I start thinking about my morals. Being a freshman must mean fresh dickings around here. That or the guy is just really into small guys because that’s the only way he can ever top. But seriously, I’m not going to have sex for at least my first two years here. I’m also never gonna fuck in a school, ever. Finally, never fuck Jeonghan.

 

The gym was already filled once I got inside. There was two different coaches so they could handle the large number of kids. One female and one male. I decided to take a seat on the overly polished wooden floor as the coaches were doing attendance. Once they were done, they told us what their ‘game plan’ for us is.

Today, they want us to run a mile around the track field outside. Are they fucking _kidding_ me?! My least favorite type of exercise is running believe it or not. That’s why I’ve already decided to jip out of this activity. There’s so many people and the track is close to the building, I could just sneak out whenever the chance hits.

 

So that’s what I did.

 

The coaches were watching all of us until we actually got to the track. After that, they would just glance at us every so often and check if any students were behind or weren’t running. I was behind a large mass and stayed like that until the coaches decided to look away. They were telling off one of the students that was just walking. That’s when I started gunning it. Didn’t stop until I got to the school building and hid against the wall. I didn’t go inside because they were going to do a headcount, so I have to make sure that I’m there when it happens. The also lock the doors, that’s a thing.

 

First few moments of success, I was trying to catch my breath. Afterwards, I realized that I didn’t bring my phone so I had nothing to really do till class ends. I wish I had a bra to sneak my phone in.

Taking a seat in the soft grass, I watched the rest of the class do their mile run. It’s pretty entertaining if I watch the coaches. I think the guy coach haves a thing for the girl one but she is not getting it or she’s not having it. Funny that the coach is trying so hard to get her interested. The kids are also getting exhausted as I just caught just drop off the track. Is she breathing? Oh never mind, she’s fine.

 

Actually wait, is someone running towards here?

 

...Yup, someone is.

 

Right now they’re just a moving figure but on closer inspection...they’re _familiar_. A guy with chestnut hair. I wonder if he saw me earlier doing the same and decided that he also had enough of it. Don’t blame him one bit.

The guy finally came up close to the wall I was leaning on with panting breaths. His arm holding on to the brick wall for support. My heart sped up a couple beats faster as my eyes took in the scene in front of me.

He was drenched in sweat which I usually find gross, but instead finding it as fucking hot. When he lifts his shirt to wipe his face, his toned stomach flashes. This fucking guy has a body of an underwear model but is only in highschool, bullshit. I feel the heat coming back to my face and this wasn’t from the run. I decided to cough to get his attention, to show that he isn’t alone.

 

“Wha- Oh, Hey!” Cutie was surprised and still a little breathless. “I uh saw you earlier --running away and all-- and decided to kinda come after you.”

His eyes widen a little. “Not in a creepy way but like in a more interested way because we saw each other before in class and I thought you looked really cool and I wanted to sit with you but I couldn't because of my friend, but then I saw you rush out of the locker room and thought I had another chance but I lost you and-” He stops for a moment to catch a breather. “The point is, I want to be friends. Is that okay?” I gawked at him as he finishes.

Wow, he wanted to be friends with me. I wasn’t really expecting that, like at all. He even thinks I’m cool. What did he see in me that I didn’t notice? He was trying so hard just to talk to me which is flattering but also some what nerve wracking. God, I’m so socially awkward that I don’t even know if I could tell him that I’ve been wanting the same thing from him too.

 

As I was still in awe, he puts his hand out in front of me. “I’m Jisoo by the way, should’ve told you that earlier. Sorry.” Cuti- I mean Jisoo, put on a smile. His eyes were telling me that he was also nervous. He must be bad at this as I was, but with more friends.

I took his hand. “Don’t be, you just caught me by surprise... My name’s Jihoon.” Jisoo sits down right beside me.

“Okay, cool. I um- well- um…It just I...” Jisoo tries to talk but gets nowhere. I can’t believe I met someone just as awkward as me. “I don’t really know what to say truthfully.” He admits.

“I don’t either.” A few seconds pass before I did had something to say. “What grade are you in?” I ask.

 

“I’m still on my first year, but I’m not new to this place. You?” He must not be academically smart if this isn’t his first time being here.

“This is my first year. Are you repeating a year?” Hopefully he doesn’t think that I’m judging him. Not everyone can achieve well at school.

“No, I came here last year but only for the last semester. This is now my second semester. People think I’m ahead _but_ I’m actually supposed to be in my second year. I’m a _little_ behind in my academics.” Jisoo calmly said. He must be home schooled or have a military family. He also must be older than me since he said he was behind.

 

“Really? I never heard of that before. Are your parents in the military or something?” Why would a kid only go through the second semester but not the first? That would just make things unnecessarily difficult.

“No, again. They just decided that they wanted to travel and I had to come with, being the only child and all. I still don’t know why they choose to do that before I went right into highschool but I also didn’t complain.” He looked back at the track. “After they felt satisfied with their trip, we moved here.”

 

“Oh, so you moved locations too. That’s really weird. Did you know that you were moving afterwards?” That must have been really tough for him just to move like that.

“Nope. I didn’t really give my friends back there a proper goodbye, I thought I would see them when school starts. I was pretty upset over it when I did find out.” His face dropped after saying that. Old sad memories resurfacing I bet. Didn’t mean to do that.

“Geez, sorry man.” The conversation is becoming a small pity party now. This time, I’m not the one being pitied over.

“Don’t sweat it, I forgave them. If they didn’t bring me here, I wouldn’t have met such good people and have memorable experiences. My parents gave me a new start and I thank them for that.” He raised his twinkling eyes at me. How they were doing that was beyond me.

 

I can’t even imagine leaving to a place I wasn’t familiar against my own will. And then to start over, making new friends has always been a difficulty of mine. I don’t attract people to my presence either, except Seungcheol. He’s an odd ball, kinda like Jisoo is now.

“I think I would be the opposite. I don’t know what I’ll do if I have to leave my friend behind, I could barely make any as it is. I didn’t even like the idea of going to a new school.” I admitted. As far as I’m concerned of right now, a consistent life is what I need. Well…until I’m done with school.

 

“Well, I could change that.” Jisoo puts a hand on my knee. “My offer still stands, being my friend that is.” He said.

“What I if I say no? I’m not desperate for friends.” Don’t look desperate Jihoon. Even though you just confessed how much of a loser you are, you still have self confidence.

“I’ll still leave the offer standing. If anything, I’m the one being a little desperate here.” Jisoo chuckles with his own embarrassing confession. He’s not that bad of a guy really, he seems to enjoy my presence. Not to forget that I could say the same to him.

“Alright. Let’s be friends, Jisoo.” His eyes widen at my words. His face then splits into a large grin, I couldn’t help but do the same.

...

  
How long would this friendship last? I don’t know but I don’t really care, I’m just glad in the fact that I met him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like that because I’m thinking of doing two more of these rest stops later on. Not like the next chapter but sometime later on the story, whatever feels natural. Got any feedback? Questions? I’ll reply to them (the best I can).
> 
> PS: I was thinking for a while of how I was going to update the chapters and decided to finish four chapters at a time and then uploading them in a four days span (one a day). I would not update often (I'm in school so I don't have much time to work on this) so I thought the multi chapter upload would make up for it? Thoughts? 
> 
> PSS: I will update the next chapter tomorrow since I'm going by multiples of 4.


	4. Bake Sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Jisoo having fun with friends (besides Jihoon) with a little foreshadowing.

 

 

“Holy Shit! Is that who I think it is? _Hong_ in the flesh everyone!” Jeonghan announces.

 

I was running up to my group of friends that were gathering around Jeonghan mom’s table. I tackled Seokmin from behind as a surprise. So I was hoping that I could make it up for all the time I haven’t to them by being here today. What Jeonghan said earlier was true, I have been hanging out with Jihoon way more than them. I think she even got me wrapped around her pinky by now.

 

“Jeonghan, language.” Jeonghan mom said.

“Ah, sorry mom. It’s just that _Jisoo_ here-” Jeonghan points to me. “-hasn’t talked to _some_ of us for a few days. Also, do you want something to eat?”

“First of all, we just talk the other day so you got nothing to complain about. Second of all, I came here to apologize and make up.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes at me. “Third _and_ lastly, yeah I do want something from here.” I faced myself to his mother. “Can I have a pumpkin roll slice and some cookies Mrs. Yoon?” I asked. My friends turned into an uproar of laughter as she politely gave me the sweets.

“You’re just here for the food, admit it!” Soonyoung accused.

“I stand by my case.” I said

 

“Well lets just have some fun and try to get free food.” Seungcheol puts out. He comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Did Jihoon ever mentioned a party to you at some time?” He said lowly enough only for me to hear.

“Yeah, she did yesterday. Why? Are you going too?” I asked.

“No, I got work that night. I just want you to keep an eye on her. She’s pretty lightweight when it comes to alcohol. I heard they were bringing some strong stuff and I don’t want her to pass out or worse.” Seungcheol kept a straight face, it must be pretty serious to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen her drunk before.” His face doesn’t seem to lighten up. “I’ll watch over her, I promise.” I held out a pinky and watch as he brought his out. His seriousness breaks down.

“This is dumb. Let’s catch up to the others.” He said. I followed him to the group, never noticed that they left without us. To think that I actually started feeling a little sorry because I wasn’t hanging out with them.

 

As I was on my way, I saw a car pull up in the parking lot. It was Jihoon parent’s car, just newly washed and waxed. I slowed myself down to see the family get out of the car, to see Jihoon. She told me that she wasn’t sure if her parents were going to the bake sale or not. I wonder what made them come to the first place.

I met up with my friends once again but I was still looking out for Jihoon. She seems to have disappeared when I looked away because every time I looked around, I couldn’t find her. Maybe I’m just getting ahead for myself, I didn’t get a chance to see who came out of the car. If anything, one of her parents came just to show support. She’s at home, not here. I don’t get why I feel disappointed over this, she never came to the previous ones. What makes this any different?

 

“Hey Jisoo, why the long face?” Wonwoo rest his arm around my shoulders.

“Uh no reason.” I took another brief look around Jihoon’s car before I faced Wonwoo. An eyebrow was raised from him as he observed my face. Oh god, he’s analyzing me.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” He said. Following his eyes back to that same place I just looked at, everything in his mind must have been set into place. He makes a silent ‘oh’ on his lips. Wonwoo figured me out but he wasn’t like Jeonghan, he knows how to keep his mouth shut.

 

“If you’re looking for her, I just saw her walked behind the church not to long ago.” He raises his finger to the building. “I won’t tell the others if you go, but make sure you do it quick.”

I look back at him in shock. “Holy shit, thanks dude. I owe you one.” I told him.

“Actually, we’re even now. Remember when you were my wing man for getting Minghao’s number? Well anyways, leave so I can give the others a fake excuse.” Wonwoo pats my back which slightly pushes me forward. I completely forgot about that (it happened like two months ago) but I’m so glad I did that. Thank you past me.

 

I mosey my way across the field as nonchalant as I can be. I shouldn’t be excited to see a person I just talked to last night but I couldn’t really help it. It’s normal to feel like this when your you’re seeing a friend, it’s fine. If I keep telling myself that, it’ll actually have some effect on me one day.

 

It’s normal, it’s fine, it happens all the time. It’s normal, it’s fine, it happens all the time. It’s normal, it’s fine, it happens all the time. Just keep saying it.

 

I’m still strolling along when I reach the church. I wanted to surprise Jihoon so I decided to sneak around the church until I find her. She must be at the very far end since I didn’t see her at either sides. Why is she so far away from the sale?

I stopped my small surprise to actually find her. Did Wonwoo lie to me? No, he couldn’t have. He sucks at lying. Then where’s Jihoon? She must’ve already fled the scene and I’m just following a dead end. I was about to give up until I heard some muttering.

 

“Really? Is that what happened?”

 

That was her voice. Maybe I shouldn’t give up so easily.

 

My pace went faster towards the direction of her voice. The conversation she’s having is getting louder and louder. There was frequent bursts of laughter as the other unknown person is telling a story. The other voice was familiar but I couldn’t put a name to it. I turned at a corner and was once again surprised today.

Jihoon and another person (guessing male) were chatting. Jihoon was facing my direction, making her the first one to take notice of my presence. She was also a bit surprised to see me. Today must be the day for them.

The person she was listening to turned around to see what the deal was, that’s when I got a first look at his face. Hansol.

 

“Hey bro, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. Jihoon told me you’re coming to my slammin’ party! Gonna be so fucking cool!” Hansol was trying to hype up his party to me even though we all know that I’m going. What he doesn’t know is that I’m only going for Jihoon’s sake. Actually, that might be the reason he’s doing this. He’s trying to loosen me up.

 

I don’t have any problems with Hansol. We used to hang out a lot a year back because he spoke English frequently like I did. He’s also a pretty chill guy. If there was any falling outs, I guess it’s the fact that our personalities never really mixed well. There is also the fact that he moved during our last year of highschool so hanging out was difficult. Never reliable with long distance relationships.

 

Jihoon spoke up. “Jisoo...You should bring Hansol back with you. Our friends are still here, right?” Her eyes were moving everywhere, but not at me. Did I interrupt something private?

“Yeah, they are. You’re not coming?” I asked. Didn’t she just get here not too long ago? I don’t want her to leave just yet.

She just shakes her head and starts to walk past us. “I have to go, my parents must be looking for me. Sorry.” I put my hand out to stop her.

“I could leave you two alone if you want, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Don’t leave because of me. Did I mess something up?

 

Jihoon wasn’t having any of it, she harshly pushes my arm down. “It’s Fine!” She yelled. I froze once the words came out of her mouth, Hansol tensed up in the corner of my eye. The only sound was the distant chatter of the bake sale. Even Jihoon herself looks surprised.

A blush crept up her cheeks. “I just forgot the time, that’s all. I’ll see you guys later.” She quickly said before running off and away from us guys.

 

We both stood there in awkward silence, taking in her odd choices of action. Hansol was the first to speak.

 

“Ooookaay, that was a _little_ tense.” He rubs the back of his neck, side eyeing me.

“Definitely.” Jihoon usually doesn’t do outbursts like this often. She gets annoyed often but she always have some form of composure of herself. “I’m gonna text her tonight to see what’s up.” We don’t really stay mad at each other for long, mostly for the fear of hurting our friendship.

From the way she looked, she was more embarrassed than pissed. There’s a good chance she’s already over it. Still, I’ll give her some time to cool down.

 

Hansol pats my back. “Yeah, you go do that.” He starts to make his way to where everyone else are. “Anyways, where’s the squad at?” He asks, changing the tone.

“Stuffing their faces.” I join in at his side.

He chuckles. “Sounds about right. Let’s join them soon, I’m getting the munchies.”

 

Munchies? Hansol only says that when he’s…no, he wouldn’t.

I bring myself closer to catch a sniff of him while also trying to not be weird about it. Yup, I know that smell from anywhere. It always linger in his bedroom and behind the school building. No matter the amount of preteen deodorant can blanket over the smell. Not for this nose.

 

“Dude, are you high?” All I receive back is a snicker and a ’maybe’. “Jesus, you are. You’re at a church!” Does he have no decency!

“I’m just blazing one for our lord and savior, on his holy day. I’m using his creations into good use.” Hansol said.

 

This piece of shit stoner. Whatever.

 

“It’s only Tuesday.” He just takes out a blunt, offering me a ‘smoke’. I took it only to put it in my back pocket, rolling my eyes in the process. If I don’t take it, he’ll just use it. “Don’t let any of the adults near you, I can smell my second hand high from here.” I’m okay with him smoking pot but if any of parents finds out, they riot. I would rather avoid that.

 

“Cool. Oh almost forgot…” He faces me, swinging his body side to side. “I didn’t bring money. Can you buy me some munchies for my tummy?” His hands starts rubbing his stomach.

 

Why is he like this? My head lowered in a defeated sigh. I took my wallet out of my jacket and took thirty dollars out. I know I’ll be spending more than this.

 

* * *

 

I plop myself onto my comforters, pillows surround all sides of my head. The room is dimly lit of a blue glow from my table lamp. My bones are weary from all the activities, I hanged out with my friends till the sun was gone. A text to Jihoon was earlier but I didn’t get any reply for a while. Maybe I should text her again. Well...tomorrow.  The cushy warmth of the bed made it easier to just drift off.

My eyes fell shut. I laid in bed for a few moments until hearing a buzzing noise. Grabbing my phone off the nightstand, the screen lights up. Eyes were forced open to read the notification.

 

Oh, I got a reply. Four hours later.

 

**You:**

_Hey, you ok? You seemed upset earlier._

**Hoonie~:**

_Yeah. Sorry for yelling at you. I didn’t mean it_

 

**Hoonie~:**

_I was just embarrassed_

 

**You:**

_About what?_

 

I made her embarrassed? Did I get in the way of something? Hansol didn’t seem to look upset, he said they were just catching up earlier. My phone buzzed again before I could think more on the situation.

 

**Hoonie~:**

_Im not saying it. Its dumb_

 

Great, whatever it is, it couldn’t be that bad. I don’t want to push her though. Jeez, I’m so tired. I can barely think on this.

 

**You:**

_Sigh... OK then. Do you still want me at party?_

 

**Hoonie~:**

_Of course. Im not mad at you. More myself really_

 

Well that’s good. She doesn’t seem to be over it though, blaming herself and all. It’s just a small thing, nothing to worry for.

 

**You:**

_Don’t be. I’m going to bed. You should too._

_Goodnight~_

_… <3 _

 

My lids were drooping lower and lower, covering my eyes in fatigue. I read her last short message before going into peaceful slumber. Lips curl up in the slightest. Even the smallest of affections I receive from her makes my heart speed up. I've fallen deep. Maybe I’ll crave my emotions over thought for tonight.

Just tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

**Hoonie~:**

_Night Jisoo_

_…_

…

**_..._ **

_ <3_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the chapter. Hope ya'll like it so far.
> 
> Is it a little rushed here and there? yeah. 
> 
> But do I like how I did the ending for this? also yeah.
> 
> Also I'm not too sure that this is 20 chapters, that's just how far I planned it.


End file.
